


Oops... I Declared My Love For Janis

by lovedoctor



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, dramatic gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedoctor/pseuds/lovedoctor
Summary: Gretchen makes a mistake and Janis finds out that Gretchen has a crush on her ;)





	Oops... I Declared My Love For Janis

Gretchen folded up the pink sticky note into a small square and passed it behind her absentmindedly. Gretchen sat in the second row of her classroom, and while Regina usually sat directly behind her, Ms Norbury swapped the seats of Janis and Regina because she suspected that Regina had cheated off of Gretchen a few times. Instead of having to get them both in trouble, she just decided to move them away from each other.

  


Gretchen was halfway through her senior year already, which was pretty crazy, to be honest. And a lot of batshit crazy things had happened since the beginning of the year. Like first, Regina and Karen started dating, which was like, the most unexpected thing to literally ever happen in all of history. Then Ms Norbury got engaged to Mr. Duval. And finally, Gretchen had developed a _massive_ crush on Janis.

  


It wasn’t out of the blue for Gretchen to like Janis. The two had a whole lot of chemistry and so much in common. It was also a process of them becoming closer after Junior year ended, and Janis being a total adorable dork, of course. That had a lot to do with it.

  


Being Spring, Gretchen was feeling more flirty than she had been all year, and her confidence had boosted because it was Aries season. So she took it upon herself to write a note about Janis and pass it to Regina. The note read:

  


_Okay, Reggie_

  


_I know, I’m boring you with all the talk about how much I like Janis, and I’m sorry, but I just can’t get her off my mind. She’s just so beautiful and she always makes me smile and I don’t know what to do because if I don’t tell her how I feel soon enough I’ll loose my chance and she’ll find someone better than me and there’s a good chance we’d go to the same college because literally all of us want to go to NYU for college and there are gonna be like hundreds of other girls and more options for Janis and even more reasons for her not to like me... At least not the way I like her. I’ve been stressing out over this for literally all week and I want to tell her something so bad but I dunno what to do! SOS pls help!_

  


_XOXO all the love ever, Gretch_

  


Unfortunately, Gretchen didn’t realize that she had accidentally passed the note to Janis until Ms Norbury got a call on the class phone and she took the opportunity to talk to Regina about it. She turned around and promptly turned back around when she saw Janis reading the note instead of Regina.

  


Gretchen looked to her left with wide eyes when she heard Regina whispering her name and pointed to Janis franticly, and Gretchen responded by shout whispering, “I know”.

  


Before anything else could happen Ms Norbury got off the phone and Gretchen asked for the lavatory pass and stayed in the bathroom for the remainder of the period to stay away from Janis. Her only problem would be that now since everyone was friends, Janis and Gretchen sat together at lunch. Usually right in front of each other.

  


Gretchen tried thinking of different ways to get out of talking to Janis, but she was well aware how screwed she was, and changing seating arrangements would only make the others at their table more suspicious about what had happened.

  


Well, Karen would probably find out from Regina or Gretchen would tell Karen herself, and Janis would probably tell Cady and Damien, right? Gretchen groaned loudly from inside of her stall and her heart raced when she heard the door to the bathroom open.

  


“Gretch?” Janis’ voice echoed in the bathroom.

  


“Gretchen? I can see your pink shoes, I know you’re in here,” Janis snickered a bit before walking over to Gretchen’s stall and knocking on the door softly. “Can we talk about this? _Please?_ ” The small ‘please’ Janis added at the end of her question almost melted Gretchen’s heart. It took all of her power to say no.

  


“I’d really rather not talk about it. At least not right now, Jan.” Gretchen finally said.

  


“Okay, well just remember that Friday night we’re having a sleepover. I _really_ don’t want to have to watch another movie musical with Damien this Friday.” Janis paused before continuing. “I’d really want to talk about this before the sleepover. I don’t want anything to be awkward.”

  


“Yeah,” Gretchen simply replied.

  


“Well, I gave the note to Regina once you left the class. Ms Norbury had another phone call, but this one was obviously from Mr Duvall.”

  


Gretchen didn’t feel like talking to Janis. Not right now at least, “God this is so embarrassing.” Gretchen muttered.

  


“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” Janis chuckled. “I’m actually really glad I read this now instead of waiting for the end of senior year because we’d have waisted a lot of time… I’ll see you across from me in lunch in six minutes.”

  


Gretchen’s heart fluttered harder than she ever thought it could. Could this really mean that Janis might have some sort of interest in Gretchen? The brunette didn’t want to overthink it. It was making her anxious. After a few more minutes of standing in the stall, Gretchen decided to go and touch up her makeup for the remainder of her math period, which seemed to be now two minutes.

  


Soon, the bell rang and at that point Regina came rushing in, pulling Karen in right behind her. “Gretchen, what happened? What did she say?”

  


“Janis said a lot, but I do have good news.”

  


“What’s the good news?” Karen grinned, excited for Gretchen.

  


“I think that there might somehow be a chance for something to happen between us. She’s either leading me on or she means it, and I doubt that Janis would purposely lead me on.”

  


“Well, what did she say?” Regina squealed, clearly excited.

  


“She said that she’s glad she read the note because if I would’ve waited until the end of senior year, we would have wasted a lot of time and like usually I know exactly what people mean and stuff but I literally don’t know what to do and it’s driving me bonkers because I literally think that I’m in love with Janis and I don’t know what the hell to do about it.”

  


“You’re so gay,” Karen giggled before adding, “I think you’ll be just fine. I’m sure Janis likes you because you’re definitely pretty and we all know that Janis is all about personality and you have that too, so I don’t really see why you think that Janis wouldn’t like you. You guys are perfect for each other.” Karen smiled and looked up at Regina, who pulled the shorter blonde in for a hug at her side.

  


“Okay, yeah. You’re right. I guess we can go to lunch now,” Gretchen smiled softly and started to leave. Karen and Regina followed in pursuit.

  


Within the next ten minutes everyone was sitting down at their table and just beginning to eat. Everyone was in their own world in their own conversation. Karen and Regina were talking and Cady and Damien were talking. Janis and Gretchen were the only ones who were silent, but they both sat on the end of the table so it wasn’t too crazy with two conversations going on on both sides of them.

  


Suddenly Janis spoke up, “Hey, Gretch, I don’t mean to embarrass you, but do you think we can talk about the note you accidentally gave me during math? Not now if you don’t want to, but I would really like to talk about it.”

  


“No, now is perfect,” Gretchen smiled a bit, taking a bite out of her salad,and nodding.

  


“Did you really mean all of that?” Janis asked quietly, “Like everything that you said.”

  


“Of course I did. I wouldn’t have written it if I didn’t.”

  


Janis nodded before chuckling, “Yeah, sorry. That makes sense. I was just - I dunno, I wanted to make sure and stuff.”

  


“Well, why wouldn’t I? You’re pretty great, Jan. And you make me smile.” Gretchen smiled.

  


“I know. It said so in your note,” Janis snickered.

  


Gretchen laughed a bit in return and tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

  


“Things aren’t going to be awkward at the sleepover, are they?” Gretchen asked.

  


“Oh, no. It won’t be. I mean, if it makes you feel better, I like you too.” Janis took another bite of her cream cheese bagel.

  


“Yeah, that does - wait, what? What did you say just now?”

  


“That it won’t be awkward.” Janis smirked.

  


“No, I mean after that.” Gretchen bit her lip gently and watched Janis.

  


“Well after that you asked me to repeat what I said, and I said that it won’t be awkward.” Janis teased before looking up and making eye contact with Gretchen and giving her a lopsided grin, “You heard what I said.”

  


Gretchen grinned back and bit her lip again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing this and I plan on continuing this soon. Please leave your thoughts in the comments and leave kudos! <3


End file.
